bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aleksandra Taiga
Alex Taiga (Krzystoń to jej przybrane nazwisko) to wojowniczka domeny Czystej. Charakter: Alex to miła i spokojna dziewczyna.Lubi się śmiać i jest bardzo przyjacielska.Alex prawie zawsze nosi przy sobie patelnie(którą najczęściej dostaje Luk ;)).Alex od pewnego czasu może połączyć swoje serce z sercem bakuganów innym i słowy mo że czuć ich bul i odczytywać uczucia.Alex uważa swoich przyjaciół za drógą rodzine. Gra Bakugan: Alex gra domeną czystą, od serii Bakugan:Powrut Rycerzy Zamkowych i Bakugan:Kronika Wojowników walczy tylko Werną.Jest dobrą wojowniczką i bardzo często wygrywa chociaż nie zawsze. Jest wojowniczką odkąd poznała swojego 1 bakugana.Mei nauczyła jej techniki ninja dzięki czemu Mei i Alex są ze sobą zgrane w walce. Piłka Nożna: Alex gra w noge oddzieciństwa wraz z przyjacielem i siostrą jest bardzo dobrą zawodniczką i kiedy się skupia zawsze trafia. Umiejętności: *Próba Nieba *Rozmach Burzy *Podwójna Armata *Rajski Czas *Boska Strzała *Ostateczny Fenix *Boska wiedza *Boska Wiedza 2 *Idealne Ciśnienie Rodzina: Niedługo po przemianie przez Barodiusa Alex dużo dowiedziała się o sobie, swoim pochodzeniu a także imieniu które ma okazało się, że nazywa się tak naprawde Alex Taiga. Co w tej serii zbiło ją całkowicie z tropu. Potem jednak z pomocą przyjaciół odłączyła się od Barodiusa niestety już nazawsze jej wygląd się zmienił ale + było to że nadal była bardzo podobna do Ami i znowu zaprzyjaźniła się z Bakugalaxy. W kontynuacji tej serii Bakugan: Ostateczne Starcie Alex i reszta znaleźli się na planecie Moonlight gdzie panował Barodius, okazało się że to miejsce ma bardzo duży związek z jej rodziną, niedługo spotyka Ricki, która okazuje się księżnoczką i pomaga jej i Bakugalaxy. Od Ricki Alex dowiedziała się że jest strażniczką legendarnej smoczej groty...a także że drzemie w niej ogromna moc zwana "Smoczym Płomieniem", a także że jej rodzinnym znakiem jest smok. thumb|left|Wielki smok strażnik Alex a także żródło jej mocy Jej Bakugany: *Neo Angel *Star Werna *L-Drago *Light Damakor Serie w których wystąpiła: *Bakugan: Pomoc dla BakuBlade'ów *Bakugan: Czas Zemsty. *Bakugan: Kronika Wojowników . *Bakugan:Galaktyczna podróż. *Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych *Bakugan: W sieci Mroku *Bakugan: Galaktyczne Bitwy *Bakugan: Galactic Storm *Bakugan: Dwa Światy *Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna *Bakugan: Puchar Świata *Bakugan:Galaktyczny Mrok. *Beykugan:Swiat Galaxy *Bakugan: Masters of Football. Cytaty: *"Z kim ja musze pracować" *"Cos ty powiedział ty czupiradło???" *"-_- i pomyśleć że nazywają go mistrzem pyrusa" *"Łukasz ty Łosiu" *"WON MI Z TĄD!" *"WHAT DID YOU SAY?? *"Pit mam sprawe" *"Adi zapalisz się?" thumb|left|Alexy w wieku 25 lat^^ Ciekawostki: *Jej najlepszy przyjaciel to Piter. *Najlepiej ze wszystkich z BakuGalaxy dogaduje się z Piterem. *Pomagała tworzyć Bakuświat. *Jej strażniczy bakugan i strażniczy bakugan Pita to rodzeństwo. *Od pewnego czasu jest wegetarianką. *W serii Bakugan: Puchar Świata jest napastnikem w dróżynie i ma numer 4. *Dobrze gra w noge ponieważ robi to od dzieciństwa. *Mimo nowego wyglądu Alex, do 19 odcinka Kroniki Wojowników wciąż wygląda jak jej pierwsza odmiana.(problem z animacjami przy nowej wersji.) *Ami nazywa ją Alexy. *Imię Alexandra(całe imię Alex) znaczy dosłownie "troszcząca się o przyjaciół". *Od seri Bakugan: Ostateczne starcie dowiaduje się że posiada moc "Smoczego Płomienia" WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight Galeria: WypjaCdydiA- -hablame-mariana-vega-mark-y-nelly.jpg|A ten znowu histeryzuje....... Raimon Natsumi.jpg|Hmm.....Ja mu nie ufam Tumblr lxnqox6neq1qc2dzro2 500.png|Możemy zaczynać! Nelly-Raimon.jpg|to są przyjaciele :) Nelly23-1-.jpg|Yey! Nelly20-1-.jpg|To nie wróży nic dobrego,,,,,,,, Nelly2.jpg|Hmm... To może być pułapka czy oni tego nie widzą?! Nelly raimon-1-.jpg|Hihihi Nelly otaku-1-.jpg|Grrrrr Nelly la a tomado con celia-1-.jpg|Ty któraTy która zaras dostaniesz patelnią mówisz że co?! Nelly,silvia y celia.JPG|Yeach Nelly,-1-.jpg|Przyjaźń...to piękne NATSUMI 1.jpg|OMG! Natsumi.JPG|Teraz tego pożałujesz smarku! La cara de nelly.jpg|WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!! ImagesCALIRX6E.jpg|O_o Gerentes12.jpg|Taaaak! 711px-O0szgi-1-.jpg|Jak ja kocham piłke nożną 600px-2995979 640px.jpg|To inaczej stawia sprawe 433px-689px-A5.jpg|Heyo 164px-Nelly GO.PNG|Miło mi 0ss.jpg|O jacie to poniźej pasa 84610.jpg|Ohhhh.... kiedy dorośniesz? Images (24).jpg|Śniadanie Lenie (Irytujący głos). Images (26).jpg|Czekam na wyjaśnienia Images (27).jpg|Nie żucaj Images (28).jpg|Ta jasne... Images (29).jpg|Luk: Czemu jesteś w stroju kelnerki. Alex: A w pysk ci dawno nikt nie dał?? Images (32).jpg|Co za debl. Images (25).jpg|Jak dzieci nie? Images (30).jpg|Alex: EEEEE. Luk: Ktoś za nami jest nie? Images (31).jpg|Ja, Mark, Mat i Oskar 30632D71878FCEFEE730CB_Large-1-.jpg|Wooooooo jaki widok 403px-Natsumi-endou.jpg|Werno zawsze jesteś blisko mnie.......Masz racje dam rade! 711px-Gerentes7.JPG|KONIEC LEKCJI!!!!!!!!!! 1048584nelly5.jpg|I wszystko gra 3090466_640px.jpg|Dziewczyny chcą grać :D c-ap-tu-r-a_z54.JPG|Jak mogliście?! niechce mieć z wami nic wspólnego Vlcsnap-2011-08-31-18h09m02s220.png|SZAMANKO! 766807860_690428.gif|To my dziewczyny z klasą xD Gerentes14.jpg|Hihihi NATSUMI_raimon.jpg|Yay NATSUMI_(12).jpg|Nigdy nie mów nigdy! Natsumi_diferent_clothes.jpg|Cała Ja ^^ nelly.JPG aa.jpg|ale wy nie........ ae.jpg|Hey! NIE WAŻ SIĘ TAK O NAS MÓWIĆ ROZUMIESZ?! b.jpg|To nie jest śmieszne..... bdxb.jpg|Zwalniam cię xD Bez tytułus.jpg|Czy ja mam to ubrać?! Nie ma większego upokorzenia !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bez tytułukjg.jpg|Niemożliwe............. CO.jpg|Ha?! Niemożliwe, to nie do pomyślenia....... Jaki idiota pisze zabić przez "ż"?! dddds.jpg|CO ZAQ DEVIL WYMYŚLA TAKIE RZECZY?! ee.jpg|Skoro jesteś niewinny to dlaczego się spinasz? hjd.jpg|CO TO MA BYĆ?! ktjgs.jpg|Luk jeszcze raz wyrazisz swoje zdanie na temat MOJEGO wyglądu to CIĘ ZABIJE!!!!!! n.jpg|O jacie......... czy można być lepszym IDIOTĄ?! qw.jpg|Żadnych ZDJĘĆ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rhez.jpg|NIGDY NIKT MNIE BARDZIEJ NIE UPOKORZYŁ! sss.jpg|NIE NIE NIE! nie zwalajcie tego na mnie jasne?! ssvvs.jpg|tak ja też was kocham xD vvsd.jpg|On ci się podoba co?! werty.jpg|Hihi miałąm racje wwwar2.jpg|TY ŁOSIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xb.jpg|Pociągi nie są dla mnie z.jpg|Nie stresuj się tak x.jpg|O.O Th NatsumiRaimon.jpeg|J-j-jak to możliwe? Dlaczego? 317px-Ami_(20).jpg|Yyyyyyyyy co ty r-r-robisz? Alexss.jpg|Nie! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Ono_Fuyuka.jpg|Tak Liss masz całkowitą racje ^^ Bez tytułuzz.png|Nie martw się Lisa jestem z tobą ;) 1aaa.JPG|YAY ^^ KONIEC SZKOŁY .........czas na meczyk ;) 3 Bakugalaxy xD.png|Hihihi Dziewczyny górą 4c.jpg|Pit posłuchaj jak ty jej tego nie powiesz to będe zmuszona użyć siły :D:D 5.gif|Dziewczyny z dróżyny xD 6.jpg|Lisa: Alex jak chcesz......ale my jesteśmy wygraną dróżyną myślałam że moja siostra jest mądrzejsza 7.jpg|JEŻELI NATYCHMIAST NIE PRZESTANIECIE TO WAS UDUSZE!!!!! 8.jpg|Mei...Ami błagam tylko nie zdjęcia o.o 10.jpg|No nie.... Ja tego łosia poprostu zabije 11a.jpg|Mei: Ami masz racje Ami:Mówiłam Alex myśli: hmmm może nam się uda..... 14.jpg|Mei: Na serio Alex? Alex: Yhyyy Ami: UWAGA!! Alex jest najlepszą specką od wylewania chłopakom na głowe kisielu xD 16.jpg|Nasz trioooo zawsze razem 17.jpg|Alex: Czy wy naprawde nie widzicie CO TO JEST?! Ami: to nie takie złe Mei: Właśnie Alex nie histeryzuj 185px-362708.jpg|Boska Wiedza 185px-Chaos_break.JPG|Boska Wiedza 2 185px-God_break.JPG|Boska wiedza 2 185px-God_breal.JPG|BOSKA WIEDZA 2 185px-Heaven_drive.JPG|Rajski Czas 185px-Heaven_drive2.JPG|Rajski Czas 185px-Remate_celestial.JPG|Boska Wiedza 2 185px-Sabiduria.jpg|Boska Wiedza 2 185px-Shin_god_knows.jpg|Boska Wiedza 185px-Shin_god_knows2.jpg|Boska Wiedza 185px-Shin_god_knows3.jpg|Boska Wiedza! 250px-Remate_caotico_2.JPG|Próba Nieba 185px-Zone_press.JPG|Idealne Ciśnienie! 12.png|Pit: I co?! Alex: Wiesz jak jej tego niepowiesz to zdziele cię po łbie patelnią 18.jpg|To nie jest dobry pomysł........ 19.jpg|Przyjaźń? hmmm Masz racje może i jesteś najlepsza ale ja mam ich.......... 20.jpg|Ja na Peronie 21x.jpg|To już koniec....... 22s.jpg|A tera udajemy że jesteśmy cool xD 23f.jpg|Wieżę w was....... 24.jpg|Przykro mi.................... nie zostane z wami 25dd.jpg|Może to dobry pomysł 26ssssss.jpg|To takie piękne ;) 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg|Ami.......... nigdy nie mów nigdy ;) 30.jpg|O jacie -__- jak można się udławić kolacją na RANDCE?! 31.jpg|Pit: OMG! Kto to ugotował....dusze się!! Alex: PITER NIE DEDAJ MI TU!!!!!! 32.jpg|Piter: I jak?Umowa stoi? Alex: Dobra 33.jpg|Nie kumasz czaczy? To proste patrz........ 34.jpg|Właśnie obraziłeś moich przyjaciół i teraz gorzko tego pożałujesz! 35.jpg|Ami.....Mei jesteście moimi przyjaciółkami ale Lisa to moja siostra.. przepraszam 37.jpg|Alex w stroju na ball lub w żałobie 38.jpg|Ha? Myśli: On się nieźle wczuwa 39.jpg|Ami: Patrzcie jaki debil Mei: Masz racje Ami Alex: Nigdy nie widziałam większego idioty Lisa: Może masz racje 40.jpg|Ayfkm?! Ja nie jestem jakąśtam Alex jestem (myśli: ale wtopa kim ja jestem?! Dlaczego akurat ja mam udawać lale?!) Jestem Maja xD 41.jpg|ha? Co on robi na dachu o tej godzinie?! 44.jpg|Drew: Nie dacie rady wygrać Alex: Czyźby?! Piter: HALO?! Czy ktoś mnie wogule widzi?! Gwheshes.jpg|Ami: Arrrrr xD Mei: Piraci rządzą! Alexy: YAY^^ a raczej Arrr Gagwse.jpg|Jak chcesz!! Nie powstrzymam cię ale możesz być pewny że tracisz przyjaciółke!!! Bssssszx.jpg|Od prawej: Lisa, Ja, Ami, Mei Bsdnsn.jpg|Od Lewej: Ami, Lisa, Ja, Mei Bez tytułuz.jpg|Dziewczyny rządzą! zzsbbsz.jpg| vvvvv.jpg|DALEJ NIE UMIECIE BIEGAĆ!!!!!!!!!!!! PITER MOJA BABCIA BIEGA SZYBCIEJ!!!!!!! vzsvszvs.jpg|Pit: Jacie...... dlaczego on tak bazgroli ha?! Alex: Pokaż.... Piter wiesz dlaczego? Pit: Dlaczego? Alex: BO TRZYMASZ TO DO GÓRY NOGAMI!!! vszvszsv.jpg|woooooo vssv.jpg|Piłka?! Zkąd ona tu?! vs.jpg|Drew: Help me!!!!!! Mei: Pomożemy mu? Ami: Nie on na to nie zasługuje Alex: Możliwe ale choćmy bo niechce na to się gapić ssssss.jpg|Tak wiem........ ssf.jpg|Ale A-Ami? sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Ami: Gratki Mei Alex: Majka gratki :D masz talnt Lisa: Właśnie ;) Mei: THX nd.jpg|ohhhhh co ja zrobiłam.... jdkr.png|Alex: YAYAYAY ^^ Mei: hihi nigdy tego nie robiłąś co? Ami: Pierwsza ryżowa kulka Alex YAY ^^ 49.jpg|Ha?! A-A-Ale ja was nie znam WEGGEWEG.jpg|Dziewczyny wy też to widziałyście prawda? WEGEWG.jpg|Mei: Piter nie uważasz że to przeszada? Ami: To musisię udać Ja: Bliźniaczki Olsen?! -.- Piter: Macie racje one to blondynki Alex i Ami: NIE TYKAJ MOICH WŁOSÓW!!! Dawniej 180px-JJ_Dolls.jpg|Alex i Lisa ;) 0w.jpg|Teraz cię mam....... 383641.jpg|Alex i Lisa 1297293531400_f.jpg|Dziewczyny rządzą :D awffw.jpg|Porzałujesz tego cwaniaczku..... Bakugan_ep_46_5.png|Naprawde??? Bakugan_ep_46_8.png|Alex. Lisa i Marucho :D bbbbbbbbb.jpg|To świetny pomysł ;) bbbbbbbbbbbb.png|To niemożliwe.........jego poziom mocy jest za wysoki bbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg|Hihihihi Dziewczyny rządzą!! bbbbbbbx.jpg|To nie fer......... bbbbdgs.jpg|Alex i Lisa przed występem bdbse.jpg|Przed publiką bdjr.jpg|Dasz rade! Bez tytułu.jpg|Pole bitwy start! Bez tytułuas.jpg|Nie tak szybko kolego......... Bez tytułueew.jpg|Lisa nie puszczaj mnie!!! Bez tytułumcg.jpg|Od czego ma się przyjaciół.......... Bez tytułush.jpg|Heyo ludzie ;) cccc.jpg|całuski :D Cool-only-shun-kazami-19632767-480-360.jpg|Alex jako ninja xfjtf.jpg|Lisa:Jesteś taka mądra siostrzyczko. Alex: Tak...wiem :D xhgs.jpg|Dobra robota ;) xhseh.jpg|Damy rade........... xxx.jpg|Też was kocham :D dydur.jpg|Karta otwarcia start! d.jpg|Na polu bitwy ddddd.jpg|Heyoł Ludzie........Terz was kochamy :D dfrurj.jpg|Jestem numer 1 to właśnie ja :D:D dr.jpg|SMA! dreu4.png|SIET.............Mają przewage drysr.jpg|To nie twoja sprawa............... erre.jpg|Porzałujesz smarku................. etsxg.jpg|To nie moja wina!!!! vvvvvvvvvv.jpg|Ty łosiu!!A masz patelnią!! Ha! Wygrana to nasza.png|Wygrana jest nasza Aaaaaaaaah!.png|Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa już po nas xD D5u.png|To dziwne........... eeeeeeeeee.jpg|Werna i ja to jedność fffffffffdjr.jpg|Nie łam się masz nas........ ggggggggggggggggggg.jpg|Bakugan Bitwa!!!!! ggggggggggs.jpg|Jakieś dziwni ci ludzie ;) Ah!Spuznimy sie!.png|Aaaaaaa,spuźnimy się Girlpower-bakugan-girls-21956275-900-672.jpg|Wow to cudownie hhh.jpg|Dziewczyny górą ;) ndrnd.jpg|Co ty na to Luk..z nami się nie zadziera hsr.jpg|Werna Bitwa! iyt.jpg|To bezcelowe....... j.jpg|Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD ja i alex 3.png|Tera się wkużyłam Alex przepraszam.png|Aaaaaaaaa zaraz nas porwie lgyfl.jpg|Nie możliwe............. mddrj.jpg|DAMY RADE.....We win!! mmmmm.jpg|Możecie na nas liczyć nnnnnn.jpg|Ale super ;) nnnnnnn.jpg|Sisther forever nnnnsdy.jpg|To był błąd oftto.jpg|Mam plan res.jpg|Jesteśmy super ;) rrrrrrrrr.jpg|Zaczynamy Zabawe ru5eu.jpg|Ja ci pokaże!!! sdjrrdj.jpg|Niemożliwe przegrałyśmy seg.jpg|Ci ludzie są nieco natarczywi.... segs.jpg|Lisa co jest??? seheshhes.jpg|Kłaniam się nisko :D seyr.jpg|Gotowe do walki shehesesh.jpg|Super Girls xD Unbe2nannt.jpg|Nieźle Lisa ;) Unbenannt.jpg|yyyyyyyyyyy Unbenannt1.jpg|Walczymy czy co??? vvvvvv.jpg|Super Girls wagawg.jpg|Ale nudyyyyyyyyyyyy xD.jpg|Ja chce jeszcze raz!!! rr.jpg|To trochę skom plikowane :D Unbena12nntv.jpg|Jesteś w pułapce..... 48_6.png|Ja z Mei,Matim i Lukiem Jeszcze Dawniej :D Ma.jpg Madoka smile 2.png 180px-Fg.jpg|strzałeczka ;) 180px-Madoka2.PNG|;) 820px-Madoka_1280x1024.jpg|Laptopy rządzą 830px-20s.jpg|Alex i Aniubias 830px-Beybladety_4D_Cute_Madoka.png|Przepraszam... 830px-Beyblaade_4D_Madoka_eyes.png|oczy 830px-Beyblade_w4D_Madoka_thinks_of_Tysuya.png|-_- 830px-Beygblade_4D_Ryuga_and_L_Drago_Destroy_lol_Madoka.png|Ups......... 830px-Beyblade_x4D_wow.png|haha 830px-Beyblade0x028.jpg|I Love Bakublade 830px-Episode07.18.jpg|wszystko gra! 830px-Tv13241648s91265.jpg|Pod wpływem pozytywnej energii Gingka,_Kenta_and_Madoka.jpg|aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Madoka.png|Dasz rade................. Madoka_Computer.png|internet..... Madoka1k.jpeg|ha! Makoka_smile.png|hihihi Movie17f.PNG|ooł Smile_Madokas.png|HIHI Walk by by Inesidora.jpg|Alex i Jake na spacerze;) Bellflowers by Inesidora.jpg|Jake daje Alex kwiatka ;) keithtearX3.png|Alex i Pit walczą razem ;) Madoka-Amanso-metal-fight-beyblade-30494755-385-344.png|Takie buty........ 185px-Dan_and_Fabia_DR.png|Alex i Luk 589px-Madokaa.jpg|Kycior ^_^ 762px-830px-Mf24_021.png|Masz racje Mei ;) 1390144.jpeg|Jak zwykła mówić Mei: Dobry wojownik to najedzony wojownik" Julie_outside_Bakugan_Interspace.PNG|Alex i Lisa MAD_5.jpg|o_O MAD4.jpg|hihi Madoka-Amano-madoka-amano-18644959-1280-720.jpg|Seyo 33bk2h4.jpg|Love forever Bakugan_Brawler3.jpg|Nie lekceważ mnie bo mogę cię zaskoczyć ........... Alex ninja.jpg|Jesteście tacy przewidywalni............. Baku.jpg|Alex z Jakiem i Lukiem 830px-20.jpg|Ja i Anubias 830px-4781.jpg 830px-Beyblade_4D_Cute_Madoka.png|To nie ja ;) 830px-Beyblade_4D_Madoka_close_up.png 830px-Beyblade_4D_Madoka_eyes.png 830px-Beyblade_4D_Madoka_thinks_of_Tysuya.png|-_- 830px-Beyblade_4D_Ryuga_and_L_Drago_Destroy_lol_Madoka.png 830px-Beyblade_4D_wow....png 830px-Beyblade0028.jpg|I love Bakublade 830px-Episode22.50.jpg 830px-Episode22.jpg 830px-Mf24_021.png 830px-Tv1324164891265.jpg Yes,_Ma'am!.png Smile_Madoka.png|hihi Movie17.PNG|wow Madoka3.jpeg 830px-Unknown_beyblade_characters.png W serii Bakugan: Puchar Świata: WypjaCdydiA- -hablame-mariana-vega-mark-y-nelly.jpg|A ten znowu histeryzuje....... Raimon Natsumi.jpg|Hmm.....Ja mu nie ufam Tumblr lxnqox6neq1qc2dzro2 500.png|Możemy zaczynać! Nelly-Raimon.jpg|to są przyjaciele :) Nelly23-1-.jpg|Yey! Nelly20-1-.jpg|To nie wróży nic dobrego,,,,,,,, Nelly2.jpg|Hmm... To może być pułapka czy oni tego nie widzą?! Nelly raimon-1-.jpg|Hihihi Nelly otaku-1-.jpg|Grrrrr Nelly la a tomado con celia-1-.jpg|Ty któraTy która zaras dostaniesz patelnią mówisz że co?! Nelly,silvia y celia.JPG|Yeach Nelly,-1-.jpg|Przyjaźń...to piękne NATSUMI 1.jpg|OMG! Natsumi.JPG|Teraz tego pożałujesz smarku! La cara de nelly.jpg|WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!! ImagesCALIRX6E.jpg|O_o Po zmianie przez barodiusa: Alex13.png|Ami nie mogę gadać, jutro mam ciężki trening Pa Alex5.jpg|C-C-co się stało?! Alex3.jpg|YAY ^^ Alex4.jpeg|Odszczekaj te słowa koleś albo oberwiesz!!! Alex6.jpg|Nie Mei... to nie moja sprawa Alex7.jpg|OMG! Ile tu smakołyków mniaaaaaam xD Alex8.jpg|Ała!!! Ami co ty do jasnej wyprawiasz?! Ami: Nic ja tylko chciałam coś sprawdzić xD Alex9.png|Coś ty powiedziała?! Alex10.jpg|A to za to wszystko co nam zrobiłeś! Masz BARODIUSIE!!!! Alex11.jpg|Zniszcz ich?!!!! Ale co to?! Alex14.jpg|Nierozumiecie, oni są lepsi, niepotrzebuję was!!! Alex23.jpg|Yyyyy To nie tak jak myślisz... Alex24.jpg|Piter zaraz dostaniesz tym w tyłek jeżeli tego nie odszczekasz!!!!!!!! Alex25.jpg|Co za idioci.. Alex26.jpg|To nie tak.... Alex27.jpg|C-C-C-Coś ty powiedział?! alex28.jpg|A masz DREW!!! alex29.jpg|A: Woachhhh Jesteś taki nudny Drew D: Ide alex30.jpg|DREW TY NADWORNA ŚWINIO GADAJ CZEMU JESTEŚ W FARTUCHU!!!! Drew: Spokojnie Alex AŁĄ!! alex31.jpg|Mniem ^^ Alex32.jpg|Osa, jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie szjbuską to sprawie że twojego tyłka szukać będzie trzeba w hinach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alex37.jpg|Ami: Dziękujemy Państwu za uwage, dowidzenia! Alex: Tak,,, dziękujemy i polecamy się na przyszłość! Wal się w tyłęk.jpg|TY ZBOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Alexyq.jpg|Alex: Dlaczego to robisz? Jessy: Bo jetsem wojownikiem..... Mój muzg!.jpg|Ami: AAAAAA LOdy mi muzg odmrażają Drew: HA?! Kategoria:Postacie seri Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Kategoria:Beyblade Kategoria:Bakublade Kategoria:Bakugan: Pomoc dla BakuBlade'ów Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Wojowniczki Kategoria:Wojownicy Darkusa Kategoria:Gracze Haosu Kategoria:Wojownicy Haosu Kategoria:Czysta Domena Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Pyrus Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Aquos Kategoria:Subterra Kategoria:Darkus Kategoria:Haos Kategoria:Ventus Kategoria:Wojownicy Ventusa Kategoria:Wojownicy Darkusa Kategoria:Wojownicy Pyrusa Kategoria:Wojownicy Aquosa Kategoria:Wojownicy Subterry Kategoria:Beykugan Kategoria:Członkowie BakuPowers Kategoria:Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki